Damn Angels
by Naci
Summary: It was just a normal day hunting ghosts for Sam and Dean. Then a young girl turns up and saves their lives, but who she is will change Dean's life forever. His daughter. But Cassidy has a secret, and Lucifer is still hoping to wear Sammy to the prom. Can Castiel save any of them?
1. Chapter 1

Sam Winchester swallowed hard and glanced at his older brother as he put his hand on the door handle. Dean mouthed 'One... two... three!' on three, Sam opened the door and the two of them piled in baring shotguns. The circled out checking each inch of the dusty old room.

There were no windows, and only one door in. The floor what covered in twenty years worth of dust and dead rats. A single light bulb hung in the middle of the room, its light faded and yellow. The only furniture in the room was a desk and a chair which was currently lying on its side.

Dean frowned, lowering his shotgun and catching Sam's eye.

"It's there supposed to be, I dunno... a reaction of some kind? Like, flickering lights or maybe the goddamn ghost?"

"The pattern isn't always the same, Dean." Sam kept looking, the hair on his arms started to stand on end.

"Yeah it does. That's why it's called a pattern."

"Dean get ready..."

He lifted his weapon again, his eyes searching the room.

Suddenly the door slammed shut, Dean couldn't help smirking.

"You can say it if you want." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Say what?"

"Some reference, I can see it brewing in that head of yours."

Dean lowered his gun, pouting slightly. "Well thanks, Judas. Ruin the party why don't you?"

Sam snorted, and then looked over. A young girl with blood soaking through her clothes and dark rings under her eyes was standing right behind his brother.

"DEAN!"

But the warning came too late. Dean turned just in time to be thrown back against the opposite wall, his shot gun went flying. Sam swore and aimed at the ghost, firing but the girl flickered and was suddenly closer to him. He stepped back, firing again but she dodged it in the same way.

"SHOT HER SAM!"

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Sam retorted, quickly reloading. By the time he lifted his shot gun again, the girl was on top of him.

She screamed loudly, the sound was deafening. Sam winced and could only cover his ears as the sound filled his head. He felt like it was clawing into his mind and trying to rip his apart from the inside out. He fell onto one knee, pretty sure his ears were bleeding.

Dean was still pinned to the wall, he gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, willing the noise to stop.

The door suddenly burst open and a figure stepped into the room. They cocked the shot gun in their hands and fired, hitting the wailing spirit in the chest. The poor soul dissolved quickly, the noise stopped leaving only a fading echo.

Dean slumped to the floor, the invisible hand holding him to the wall vanishing. Both the Winchesters huffed, as the pain eased. They looked up to see who their saviour was.

It was a girl of no more than twenty one; her light brown hair was cut short into a straight bob. She had a half fringe and on the opposite side of her head a portion of her hair was shaved off. She wore tatty black jeans, a striped blue t-shirt and an open denim shirt. She'd put the gun down on the desk and was currently looking through the draws.

Dean glanced at Sam and then spoke.

"Uh... thanks. But if you don't mind me asking, who the hell are you?"

"Oh, haha, very funny." She carried on searching until she came to a locked draw. She bobbed down and took a lock picking set out of her jeans pocket and started picking the lock.

Sam spoke next. "Sorry, do we know you?"

She picked the lock and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a lock of hair inside the pendant. She took a shell out of her shot gun and emptied the salt onto the hair. She then lit a match and dropped it into the draw. She turned rubbing her hands together.

"You are welcome, you amateurs." Her face was pretty with high cheek bones and a defined jaw. Her eyes were a mix green and hazel, her lips small but full. "What are you even doing here? I've told you a thousand times, I can take care of myself."

They looked at each other, checking the other was as confused as they were. They both looked back to the girl.

"Look, kid. I honestly have no idea who you are. But you saved our asses so I say I owe you a beer." Dean's eyebrows rose.

The girl frowned deeply, looking at the both of them. She grabbed the light bulb and brought it closer to their faces. They both winced at the suddenly increase in light. The girl's eyes widened and she seemed to go a little pale.

"Holy shit..." she muttered.

Dean frowned. "What? Have I got crap on my face?"

The girl laughed slightly, a look close to amazement on her face. Sam cleared his throat, whispering to Dean. "Why do I feel like a monkey at the zoo?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

"I'm sorry... it's just so weird..." she trailed off, looking away suddenly and frowning in thought.

"What's weird?" Dean took a step forward. There was something about this girl. He wanted to put his arm around her, protect her.

She quickly turned around, throwing a flask of water into his face. He stood there for a moment, then sighed and wiped his face on his sleeve.

"Do you mind not- HEY!" he yelped in pain as she stabbed him with a long silver needle. "Jesus that hurt!" he held his shoulder, frowning angrily. He took back his previous thought, now he wanted to kick her ass.

Sam had started to laugh when she threw holy water in his face. He spat, rubbing his eyes. She stabbed him in the forearm and he shouted in pain.

"Dude, not cool!"

She stared at them again, her amazement now confusion.

"Satisfied?" Dean asked bitterly, rolling his shoulder back and forwards.

"I can't believe it's you! I mean you look so young, how could...?" she trailed off as if a thought just occurred to her. "Oh no... no, no, no. Sam what year is it?"

"2009?"

The girl's eyebrows shot up. "Cas, you son of a bitch..." she muttered to herself.

"What did you say?" Dean asked, stepping closer.

"Look, why don't I just make this easier for you guys. Basically, a couple of angels got into a fight and I got in the middle of it and now I've been shot back into the past." She paused. "I'm guessing. Otherwise I'm dead and my heaven is messed up."

"Well, you're not dead." Dean frowned.

"Well that's a relief. I was hoping heaven would have more steak." She half smiled a single dimple showing on her left cheek.

"You and me both, sister." Dean smiled suddenly, all his anger towards her pouring out of him.

But Sam still wasn't happy. "So, who are you?"

She looked at him, pausing for a moment as if deciding whether she should tell them or not. She exhaled slowly, and then told them. "My name is Cassidy Winchester." She looked at Dean. "And I'm your daughter."

A cold panic ran down Dean's spine and he swallowed hard. "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

Cassidy sat on the end of the bed at the boy's motel room. She clicked her tongue and tapped her fingers together absent-mindedly. Dean was staring at her as Sam spoke to him in hushed whispers.

"Do you think we can trust her? I mean... how do we know she's telling the truth?" Sam glanced at her, slightly worried about the look on his brother's face. He just knew Dean was already sold. He just didn't know why.

"I don't know, Sam. But there's just something about her, you know? It's like I know her."

"Yeah, but you don't!"

Dean gave him a look, and then got a beer from the fridge. He twisted off the cap. He drank slowly, feeling the muscles in his back relax. He walked over to Cassidy. He took a chair with him and sat in front of her. She sat up straight, looking at him. She smiled slightly.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He replied. "What do you want to do, kid?"

"Go home... if that's okay?" she looked between the both of them.

"Sure." Sam nodded, smiling.

Dean took his phone out of his pocket.

"You calling Cas?" she asked, something like hope in her eyes.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You know Cas?"

"Oh yeah." she smiled slyly. "How have you not noticed my name? Cassidy... Cas?"

Sam snorted. "You named her after him?"

Dean turned slightly, looking up at him. "Not yet."

"Actually, Mum named me after him. You chose my middle name."

"Which is?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

She smiled, glancing at Sam. "Samantha."

Sam grinned, putting a hand on his chest. "Dude, that's so sweet."

Dean blushed, masking it by drinking more beer. "Shut up." He stood up, putting the phone to his ear. Cas answered on the first ring.

"Dean." His deep voice seemed deeper over the phone.

"Hey, Cas. We've got a bit of a situation here. You mind getting your feathery butt over here?"

"Where are you?"

"Monroe Motel, Washington. Room 12, just get here as soon as-" Dean turned to find Castiel standing right behind him.

"I can?" He raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Bingo." Dean hung up, relieved to see him.

"So what's the problem?"

Dean led him over to Cassidy and Sam. She smiled when she saw him, and waved slightly. "Hey Cas."

Castiel frowned slightly. He walked over to her. "You're not from this time."

"Bingo." She smirked.

He looked at Dean suddenly, his frown deepening. "She's your daughter."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes. She has your attitude and posture."

Dean and Cassidy both straightened at that, the same thought of 'what's wrong with my posture' running through their minds.

Sam leaned back against the wall, enjoying the show.

"Okay, well not that this wasn't fun and all, but I'd kinda like to go home now if you don't mind, Cas." Cassidy stood up, a full head smaller than Castiel. He looked down at her, and then at how close she was standing to him. He met her eyes, looking into them thoughtfully. Dean didn't like this.

"Cas stop having eye sex with my daughter right in front of me. It's making me very uncomfortable." He shook his arms as if trying to knock the uneasiness off himself.

Cas couldn't take his eyes off her. "Sorry... I shall take you home now."

Cassidy half smiled and knocked her heels together three times. Sam laughed slightly and Cas put his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes.

They stood like that for a moment, but nothing happened. Cas opened his eyes and dropped his hand, a look of mild irritants on his face. "It's not working. For some reason the future is blocked from me."

"What does that mean?" Cassidy looked between the three of them. "I'm stuck here?"

"Looks that way." Sam stepped away from the wall, giving her a small smile.

"Well... isn't that just peachy?" she sighed, then patted her pockets. She pulled out a wallet and looked at her credit card. "Okay, this isn't valid for another 10 or so years." She put it back, and held out her hand. "Give me yours."

Dean took out his wallet and handed over his credit card. She looked at the name on it and snorted. "Chuck Berry? Nice." She headed out of the room.

"Where you going?" Dean called out, folding his arms.

She paused at the door, looking back. "Getting a room? No way in hell am I sharing with you again. I still have nightmares about Ohio."

She opened to door and headed towards reception.

"You can't hold a grudge about something that hasn't happened yet!" he shouted at her back.

"Watch me!" she called over her shoulder.

Dean stood there for a moment, then looked at the other two who were both wearing the same expression.

"What?" he swapped between the two of them.

Sam shook his head, turning his attention to Cas. "What could block the future?"

Cas shrugged. "I'm not sure, most likely it's-"

"Angels." Dean finished for him.

"Yes."

"But why would angels want to keep Cassidy here?" Sam frowned in thought.

"Kicks and giggles?" Dean suggested.

"More likely they're planning to use her as Michael's vessel instead of you." Cas said in a very matter of fact manner.

"Great. Now I get to feel like 10 times crappier." Dean threw his hand in the air and dropped onto the edge of the bed.

"But why send her back? Why not just use her then?"

Cas shrugged again. "I'm not sure... kicks and giggles?"

Dean snorted. "Now you develop a sense of humour."

"You've got to admit, this whole situation is kinda funny." Sam noted.

"Please Sam, explain how any of this is funny?" Dean looked up at him, clearly pissed off.

"You've got a daughter." Was all he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean's brow furrowed in his sleep, tossing and turning left to right.

"No... No... Mary-Kate we can't... Ashley's next door..." He smiled goofily in his unconscious state.

Zachariah stood over him, frowning. He rolled his eyes and flicked Dean's nose. The hunter spluttered awake sitting up quickly, he took one look at the angel then grabbed the gun under his pillow, aiming at him. Zachariah sighed heavily, doing up his suit jacket.

"Really Dean? I thought you knew how to say 'hello' by now. More words, less guns." He waved his hand and the gun vanished out of Dean's hands.

Dean swore and narrowed his eyes at him. "How'd you find us?"

"Well once I learned you were in..." he looked around, searching for any clues.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "I'm dreaming aren't I?"

The angel looked like he was going to lie for a moment, then his shoulders dropped. "Yes."

He got out of the bed and went to the kitchen table. Zachariah and Dean sat opposite each other, both in the same pose of arms on the table and hands clasped together.

"What do you want?"

"We felt something. A ripple of power-"

"What's the force telling you, Yoda?" Dean spat sarcastically, his patience running thin.

"Oh very amusing. I'm a goblin."

"Yoda isn't a goblin, he's a..." he thought for a moment. "Actually I have no idea what the hell he is. Though I'm pretty sure I've killed one." He grinned slightly, looking at Zachariah to see if he'd laugh.

He stared back at him, anything but hilarity on his face. "Anyway. We were wondering what you were up to."

"Sorry, chuckles. Wasn't us." He leaned back in his chair, resting an elbow on the back of the chair. "Maybe your radar needs cleaning."

"Maybe... well seeing as I have you here, why don't you tell us where you and Sammy are hiding out?" He smiled falsely.

Dean laughed throatily, mockingly holding his stomach and wiping an invisible tear from his eye. "You angels! You're slaying me."

Zachariah gritted his teeth. "Hopefully very soon."

Dean jumped awake (for real this time) and looked around the room. Sam was snoring softly on the bed next to him. Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose feeling like he hadn't slept at all.

"Zachariah spoke to you, didn't he?" Castiel was standing beside Dean's bed looking down at him.

Dean put a hand over his mouth to muffle his surprised yelp. He scowled and slowly looked up at Cas. "Jesus Christ, Cas! A) Invest in some bells and tie them around your ankles and B) don't watch people sleep. It's messed up."

"What did he say to you?"

Dean got up and headed to the bathroom, Castiel followed him.

"Did he ask about Cassidy? Do the other angels know about her? Do they know about the time block? Did he-" Dean slammed the bathroom door in his face. Sam jumped awake looking around sleepily before seeing Cas and making an irritated sound before burying his face in the pillow again.

In the room a little down the path, Cassidy was standing in her bathroom and looking at her bruised shoulder in the mirror. She winced slightly, and then looked behind her in the mirror as Castiel appeared.

"You hurt yourself..." he stated, looking at her bare shoulder.

"Your powers of observations astound me." she lifted her sleeve back into place, and then turned around. She leaned against the sink and smiled at him faintly. "How can I help you, Castiel?"

He looked away from her shoulder, which he'd still been staring at and met her eyes. He was suddenly very aware of the large distance between them, it still felt too close. He cleared his throat slightly and put his hands behind his back. "How did you get here?"

She looked at him for a long time, studying his face. "You and a fallen angel named Daniel were having a bit of a fight. I got between you, and then I woke up here. I heard the banshee in the room above so I went up."

Castiel frowned, walking closer. "Daniel? I've never heard of him"

"You wouldn't have. He'd fallen long before you were created."

"That seems impossible." Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"Daniel used to be an archangel. He was one of the first ones to side with Lucifer in the first Great War." she stepped closer to him slowly like if she was approaching a deer. "You once told me a story of you and an older brother stood on a beach. Watching these little gray fish try to heave themselves onto the land. "Don't step on those fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish..."" She was standing right in front of him, there were inches apart.

He looked down at her, an alien feeling in his chest. It felt tight and woozy, his throat was dry and it felt slightly light headed.

She continued, "You're the best of them, Cas, the most human." She looked at him sadly, "The one who will suffer the most."

He frowned, his voice not much more than a whisper. "Who are you?"

She put a hand on his chest, over his heart. She looked at her hand for a moment before looking up and meeting his eyes. "Do I really have to answer that question? Or do you already know?"

He leaned down to her warily; she tilted her face up to him, her eyes closing.

They were about to kiss when there was a tap on the door and it started to open. Castiel vanished and the door revealed Sam. He smiled slightly.

"Morning, Cassie. We're heading out in an hour. Dean's got another job, and seeing as you can't get back to your time you might as well tag along."

Cassidy nodded, shaking herself. "Sure, I'll be ready then."

Sam nodded, and gave her another smile before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Cassidy sighed heavily, looking at the space Castiel was standing in. "Shit."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean glanced at Cassidy in the rear view mirror of his beloved Impala. She was staring out of the window in a kind of sleepy haze. Dean frowned slightly, something in her look made him disheartened.

"Why do you try and get some sleep, kiddo?" he smiled softly.

She met his eyes in the mirror, seeing the smile brought a look of surprise to her features. But she slumped down in the back seat and closed her eyes.

Sam looked at Dean, feeling himself smile. _He makes it. _He thought to himself. _Dean makes it. _He tried not to think about his own future, the possibilities were not exactly great so far. His mind wondered back to Madison, misery and a faint rage pumped through him. Turning to look out of the window, his mind wandered further back and he was suddenly thinking of Jess. He swallowed the lump in his throat and gazed down to his hand to see it had made a fist. Dean cast a glance over.

"Dude, you okay?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Sam shook himself, his fist loosening. "Yeah... yeah, I'm fine." He gave him a quick smile and then looked back out of the window.

Dean's brow furrowed, but he brought his attention back to the road that stretched in front of them.

A few hours later, Cassidy walked into the abandoned house they were camping out in. She huffed and wrapped her coat tighter around her.

"Dunseith, North Dakota. The place we will freeze to death." She muttered to herself.

Sam chuckled when he heard her. "It's only for a few days. Three, tops!"

"It's minus 2 out there!" she was shivering slightly. True, it was warmer inside, but she could barely notice the difference, her entire body was numb.

Dean opened the door and sniffed deeply, exhaling and grinning. "Snow's coming!"

"How the hell is that a good thing?" she turned her anger on him.

He glanced between the both of them, and then pouted slightly. "I like snow."

She made an exasperated sound, then took a bundle off Dean and stormed off into a different room.

Dean watched her, then kicked the front door shut with his heel and put the things down. "Did you see the weird turtle thing on our way in? God I hope it's not haunted."

Sam smirked, picking up his stuff. "We're on a demon hunt, Dean. I don't think we have to worry about Donatello."

There was a loud squeak and a rat ran past Dean's feet, he yelped in surprise and moved out of its way. "Just Splinter we've got to keep our eyes on."

"So, what are the specs?"

"A few bloody murders and a disappearance." Dean took a news paper out of his bag, picked up a turned over table and put it on it.

Sam grabbed them both a chair and put them down. "That could be anything."

"Oh yeah? How many of those sons of bitches leave sulphur behind?" He pointed to a part of the story.

Sam pulled face, pursing his lips and reading the paper.

Dean sighed at the look. He knew that look. It was Sam's 'I'm not so sure' face. "Come on! We've never had a clearer lead!"

"Exactly! Don't this seem a bit too easy to you?" He put the paper down, thinking.

"God damnit, Sammy. Why do you have to make sense all the time? I just want to kill and go. Cassie was right, it's freaking cold!" he rubbed the top of his arms, making himself smaller to conserve heat.

"What happened to loving snow?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm trying to bond with her, or something. I mean, she's my kid after all."

Sam half smiled, watching his brother. "Dude, you're right she's your kid. But don't get too attached. We've got to send her back as soon as possible or the angels will just use her as more leverage. You know that." He stood up, putting his bag over his shoulder. "I'm going to go dump this then we can get to work, okay?"

After a moment, Dean nodded. "Yeah sure."

Dean was shivering in his dark suit as he and Sam walked into the police department. Sam looked at him and rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Dude, it's cold."

Sam made a point of undoing his long coat and lifting the collar. Dean narrowed his eyes at him and they stood by the desk. They showed the officer at the desk their fake FBI badges and smiled in an official way. It was more of a formal smile than one that might relax the young policeman.

"Agents Page and Plant, we'd like to see the sheriff."

The officer, whose badge told them his name was Robert Dunham, swallowed. "We're about to close for the night."

Dean gave him a cold stare for a long time until he nodded shakily and practically ran to the sheriff's office.

"New guy." Dean mused.

Sam snorted.

After a moment, Dunham came out and waved them through. "Sheriff Bars will see you now."

"Thanks, Rob." Dean flashed him a smile and patted him on the shoulder as they went past.

The sheriff's office was small with a desk and one spare chair. The walls were lined with American football photos and signatures from famous players. Bars had his back to the door and was feeding a tank of tropical fish behind him. Dean and Sam both looked at the spare chair, then at each other. They both dived for it, each holding an arm of it. They shoved and pushed each other, Sam eventually won by hooking a finger around Dean's cheek and pulling him off balance. Sam sat down and crossed his legs just as the Sheriff turned around to face him. Dean regained his poise and straightened his suit.

Bars was a balding man with a ring of dark grey hair and a straggly beard that still had streaks of deep brown in it. He was tall and lanky but had a beer gut that made him a very strangely shaped man.

"So, what can we do for the FBI?"

"We're here about the murders and that disappearance." Sam undid his suit jacket, relaxing into his earned chair.

"Ah yes. Jacky Taylor. I'm telling you, we've got this under control." Bars grinned, sickly sweet.

Dean pursed his lips in thought. There was something off about this man's attitude, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oh, so you've caught the killer then?" Sam raised an eyebrow, his authority voice coming into play.

Bars went red, clearing his throat and looking at his hands. "Well, not exactly... but we're close."

"Christo." Dean muttered flatly.

The Sheriff's eyes went black and he flinched. Dean took a flask out of his pocket and threw it to Sam. Sam caught it, opened it and threw it in the demon's face in one fluid movement. Dean went outside and stood in front of the door, giving the officers little reassuring smiles when they looked over at the door as they heard screaming.

Inside Sam tied the demon to the chair, and was holding his own flask of holy water. "What's going on here?"

The demon laughed throatily, still steaming from the water. "Fuck... you."

Sam threw more in his face without any emotional change on his face. The demon howled, pulling against the restraints.

"What's going on?" Sam asked again.

"Fuck-"

Sam grabbed his cheeks and tilted his head back, pouring the rest of the holy water down his throat. The demon choked, water spluttering out his mouth and running down his chin. He tried to say something, Sam let go of him and stepped back.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I can't tell you!"

Sam sighed and took a salt shaker out of his pocket. "Can't or won't?"

Bars shied away from the salt. "You think if I tell you anything my boss will let me live?"

"You think that if you don't, I will?" Sam's tone was menacing and full of promises you wouldn't want him to keep.

"Trust me, I'd rather have Lucifer's boy toy kill me than this guy." He kept his eyes on the shaker in Sam's hand.

The hunter studied his face, and then stood up from his perch on the desk. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas..."

Outside officer Dunham was trying to get past Dean.

"What's going on in there?" he demanded, looking at the door as the screams increased.

Dean frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

There was a loud scream. Dunham swallowed and pointed at the door. "That!"

"I don't know what you're on about, man."

Dunham pushed Dean out of the way violently and opened the door to see Sam sitting in front of the desk and a pale Sheriff sitting in his chair and slowly taking a long drink from a whiskey bottle.

Sam turned slightly, looking at the young officer. "May we help you?"

Dunham looked in disbelief between the two of them, and then focused on his boss. "Are you alright, sir?"

"Yes, thank you, Officer. Now if you don't mind leaving me with the agents?"

He nodded, and let Dean pass before shutting the door. Once he was gone Bars looked at the both of them.

"Who the hell are you two? Since when does the FBI deal with this kind of insanity?"

"Where's a special branch." Dean told him with a faint smirk.

"Can you remember anything from before now?" Sam asked him gently.

The sheriff shook his head. "No, all I remember was that black smoke and then... nothing."

The hunters glanced at each other, and then Dean nodded. "Alright. Thank you for your time. I suggest you go home and take a few days off. You're lucky to be alive."

The two stood up and opened the door, Bars stood. "Thank you. For... whatever it was you did."

Sam smiled. "Anytime."

They headed back to the Impala. Dean opened the door, looking to his brother. "Well?"

"The demon said he was working for someone."

"Lucifer?"

"I don't think so..."

"Then who?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

Sam frowned, looking down. "I'm not sure. But there's one thing I do know." He met his brother's eyes. "It can't be good."

Dean sighed heavily. "Great. This is just what we needed."

They got into the car and headed back to the house. Dread settling into Dean's mind and heart. Something bad was coming... But for the Winchester's, something always was.


	5. Chapter 5

Cassidy lay on her side wrapped in a sleeping bag and shivering violently. She was wearing her day clothes, her jumper and the coat she'd bought on their way to North Dakota but she was still freezing cold. As night had drawn in the temperature had dropped dramatically. A steady flow of curse words came from her mouth, although as her lips grew numb they became less pronounced. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but the brutal shaking of her freezing limbs kept her awake. Suddenly she felt arms wrapping around her and a body pressing against her own. She inhaled and a familiar scent filled her senses. She smiled softly.

"Castiel..." Even her voice shivered.

"You're so cold." He spoke quietly, not needing to use much volume as his lips were close to her ear.

She opened her eyes and saw a pair of white wings in front of her, they shielded them from the cold and she could already feel herself beginning to warm. Frowning, she reached out a hand and touched the almost translucent wings. "They're fading."

Castiel suddenly sat up and stared down at her wide eyed. She lay on her back and looked up at him, confused.

"You... You can see them?"

Cassidy nodded.

"That isn't possible!" He looked as though he couldn't decide whether to run from her or test if she were really human.

She sat up also; their faces were very close together. "If it was, I wouldn't be able to do it. I guess my eyes are just a little more adapted."

The angel still looked troubled, his eyes searching hers. She smiled softly, touching his cheek gently with her finger tips. "It's okay. I'm human. Honest." She chuckled slightly.

Castiel found himself closing his eyes and nestling slightly against her hand, his own holding it to his face. He opened his eyes slowly, looking into her hazel ones. "Who are you to me?"

She took his hands, sitting in front of him and crossing her legs. "Let me show you."

He frowned and looked at her hands, then suddenly the scene around them vanished and Castiel was looking at himself. He was sitting in a chair outside of a hospital ward, Sam was with him but he was pacing. The younger Winchester looked older, a few grey hairs amongst the black. Dean suddenly fell out of the door into the ward. His hair was greyer than Sam's and he had a short beard covering his chin and top lip. He was sweating and breathless.

"It's... it's a girl!" He laughed manically like he hadn't slept in days and then ran back into the ward. Sam looked at Castiel and they both rushed after him. They arrived in time to see Dean kiss the sleeping forehead of the mother of his child and then pull the curtain around her bed, shielding her from view. The Castiel observing them tried to get a look at her before the curtain was drawn, but only caught a glimpse of her blonde hair. Dean took a bundle of blankets off a nurse and turned to face the guys. In his arms was a small baby, her big dark eyes looking up at them. Castiel watched himself walk over and smile down at her. The baby giggled and reached out to him, she seemed to hold onto something no one else could see. Castiel stepped back in shock.

"What's wrong?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"She just... grabbed my wing..." Castiel was staring at him.

"Dude, that better not be anything sexual upstairs. This poor kid is gonna be messed up enough without that early trauma." Dean frowned, holding her tighter against him, subconsciously protecting her.

"No it's just..." he was looking at her strangely. "She shouldn't be able to see them, let alone touch."

The scene faded and others ones flashed by of her growing up and him always watching over her. He watched a shine in his eyes grow and grow until it was glowing every time he looked at Cassidy. The images slowed until it stopped on one. Cassidy was much older now and was carrying a box into an empty apartment. She smiled and turned around, her eyes scanning every corner. Castiel walked in carrying another box, he smiled at her and set it down.

"Well?" she asked, motioning out to the rooms.

The angel looked around, and then nodded. "It's perfect." He hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. His lips ran over her jaw and he nibbled at her neck. She chuckled, gently pushing him away.

"None of that, Cas! We've got too much unpacking to do before tonight." She blushed deeply then put the box down on a table. "I can't believe we've got our own place. Finally some freedom!"

Castiel put the box he was carrying down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, looking out of the window. "Our new life."

Back in reality, Castiel pulled his hands away, breathing hard. A single tear ran down his cheek. When he looked at her, he almost had to double take. It was in that moment that he realised how beautiful she really was, and not just on the outside. The splendour of her soul seemed to glimmer out through her presence and her words. It shone from every part of her being and that made her so perfect in his eyes. It was in that moment that Castiel fell intensely and uncontrollably in love with Cassidy Winchester. Cassidy quivered slightly under his gaze. Something in his deep blue eyes had changed. The gaze in which he watched her was something so tender and so primal she didn't know what to make of it. She reached out and wiped the tear from his eye. "Sorry... I didn't mean to show you so much. It can be a little overwhelming."

He didn't ask how she'd done it, he already knew how. He'd seen himself teach her. He slowly drew closer to her, a soft hand caressing her cheek gently. His thumb traced her bottom lip. He stared at his hand as if it had betrayed him, then he turned his eyes on her. He looked almost afraid. Her hand held his to her cheek, she nuzzled against it slightly closing her eyes and sighing faintly. Suddenly his lips were pressing against hers. Her eyes shot open, only to find his looking back into hers. She melted into those eyes, loosing herself. The kiss developed quickly, his hands guided her down. He pulled his shirt off over his head, Cassidy shivered at the feeling of skin on skin. The warmth and pressure made every part of her melt. His hands moved gently over her body, they outlined her line as if disbelieving the fact they could. His lips traced over her neck, his breath burning her flesh. She wrapped her legs around him and ran her fingers into his hair.

"I love you, Castiel." She murmured against his ear.

He looked at her, a wide and genuine smile gracing his lips. "I love you too, Miss Winchester."

She laughed. "Wow, formalities while you're between my legs. You really are a gentleman. Or angel, I should say."

He bit her neck playfully, running a hand over her belly and between her thighs. She let out a moan that was mixed with surprise and pleasure.

"I'm no angel." He growled lowly.

With what followed, Cassidy forgot the cold, forgot her future, forgot the threat that waited for them and completely lost herself in her angel's familiar warmth. Silently she prayed for things to never change. For this to always remain like this, perfect and contented. But her family has a curse, and she knew she was not going to escape it.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean walked into the main room, Sam was already packing up.

"Morning." He said, putting the guns into a duffle bag.

"We almost ready to go?"

"Almost. Hey, you seen Cas this morning?" he paused, looking at his brother.

"Which one?" Dean snorted, packing up his own bag.

"Both. I looked in Cassidy's room and she wasn't there. I tried calling Cas but he wouldn't answer."

Dean frowned slightly, putting his bag down. "Huh."

"You think maybe something's happened to them?"

"Nah. Cas can take care of Cas."

"Which one?"

Dean smirked and Sam laughed slightly. The front door opened and Cassidy walked in, closely followed by Castiel.

"Hey, lovebirds, where you been?" Dean asked jokily.

Castiel went pale, and Cassidy elbowed him. "We were out getting breakfast when a demon post man tried to cut my head off."

"There are more of them? Aw crap!" Dean started unpacking the guns again.

"There seems to be a whole lot of them. Half the town, I'd say."

"No way!" Dean stood up from the table, shaking his head angrily. "Me and Sammy were out all night on a demon search and we couldn't find any!"

"They must have moved in this morning. Maybe your little trip to the police station got some unwanted attention." Cassidy clicked her tongue thoughtfully. "Anyway, me and Cas dealt with one."

"What did you do?" Sam asked, taking the bags of food out of her hands.

"Well, THFB over here wanted to burn him but I explained how exorcising him might be a little more environmentally friendly." Cassidy gave Castiel a meaningful and disapproving look.

He blushed slightly and looked out of the window.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "THF- what?"

Cassidy froze slightly, realising they wouldn't get the reference because it hadn't happened yet. "Trigger happy feather butt."

Dean howled with laughter, holding onto the table. "Feather butt! Classic!"

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him then left the room. Cassidy watched him go and smiled slightly; Sam caught the look and frowned thoughtfully. When she turned back to the others the look was gone.

"Right, so shall we eat?"

Lucifer dropped the now lifeless body of the demon he'd just drained and then decided to smite. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand; a long trail of red was left on his skin. A demon was sitting on the sofa of the apartment they'd been making use of; he sat lazily and flicked through a magazine with Megan Fox on the front. Lucifer went to the window and cracked his neck. He felt like he was bursting at the seams, like he was wearing jeans that had once fit perfectly but then you stuffed your face at a Sunday dinner and now they were feeling a little tight at the waist. He huffed, touching a painful part of his head. It felt tacky. He looked at his finger and saw his own blood.

"Damn."

The demon chuckled slightly, not looking up.

"Something funny Botis?"

"Nothing much... just found that a little punny." He looked up, a sly grin covering his narrow face. "See what I did there? Punny, as in funny but it's a pun."

Lucifer turned slowly, giving him a not impressed face and arching an eyebrow slowly.

Botis cleared his throat then covered his face with the magazine. The devil rolled his eyes and sighed slowly, turning back to the window.

"I miss my brother." he said sadly, watching the hairless apes on the other side of the glass go about their day to day futilities.

"I know pumpkin. But it's only a matter of time."

Lucifer ignored the pet name. He allowed Botis to call him whatever he wished, he was irreplaceable and he knew it. The demon hadn't been one of the first, but he had always been loyal. He was also good friends with Crowley but would not betray him to Lucifer, apparently loyalty means a lot to him which is a strange trait for a demon.

There was a slight rush of air behind them, Lucifer didn't turn at the arrival of a new demon, but Botis sighed and put what he was reading down. He got up to deal with the messenger.

"Ahoy there, may I take a message."

"The Winchesters have been spotted." The demon spoke in a monotone. Botis raised an eyebrow and glanced at his boss in the corner of his eye. He saw him stiffen slightly.

"Well? Where are they?"

"They're here, in town. The angel Castiel is with them, and a young woman."

Lucifer turned at this, raising an eyebrow. "A woman? Is she an angel?"

The demon shook her head.

"A child of Eve?"

She responded negatively.

"A human then?"

She seemed a little unsure of this; her black eyes darted between them. "I'm not sure. She gives off a strange energy."

The devil thought this over, looking back out of the window and frowning.

"She doesn't seem to be of this time."

A smile grew on the angel's face. "I see... find out who she is."

The demon bowed slightly, and then vanished. Botis smiled until she'd gone, then turned to him.

"What's so important about this girl?"

"She's with the Winchesters. Either she's important to the greater plan, or she's important to them. Either way, we can use her."

Botis laughed slightly, "and here I thought you were finally considering a human... mate." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Lucifer shuddered. "To coin the popular phrase, when hell freezes over."

The demon laughed heartily, walking over and clapping him on the shoulder. "It already has, Lucy."

Cassie was in her room, collecting up her things. Dean had found a motel in town and they were heading there. She was a little relieved to be getting out of the run down house. It was creepy and cold and there were only so many nights Cas could keep her company. She smiled slightly, closing her eyes and thinking of the memory of the adorable look in his eyes. That look had changed the longer she'd known him, she found that she had missed the look of devotion and pure fear.

There was a light tapping on her door and she looked around to see Sam standing in the doorway. She smiled.

"Hey Sammy. What can I do you for?"

He walked in and shut the door behind him. "What's going on with you and Cas?"

She raised an eyebrow, feigning innocence. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw the look, Cassie, okay?" He kept his voice low. "So what, are you two together or something?"

Cassie almost lied again, but sighed and leant against the wall. "Yeah... in the future we're... well... we're engaged."

Sam's eyes shot wide and he stared at her in disbelief. "But you're... like 20?"

She frowned at him and snorted. "Dude, I'm 24."

"Oh... okay, do we know? You know... later?"

Cassie chewed the inside of her bottom lip, looking down slightly and crossing her arms.

"What is it?"

"Well... if I'm honest I rarely see you two." She met his eyes.

Suddenly he understood and a lump of some melancholy emotion grew in his throat. Dean doesn't make it. He remains as trapped in the job as he's ever been. "Oh..."

"But when I do it's always great." She smiled happily, trying to cheer her uncle up. "You have such great stories and you taught me so much. I'm glad in a way. Most kids hate their family at one point in their life. I never did."

Sam couldn't help smiling at that. "If you value Castiel's life, I wouldn't tell Dean. He'll lose it."

Cassie snorted, zipping up her bag. "Oh, I know."

There was a crashing sound downstairs and Dean shouted loudly for them. Sam and Cassie looked at each other then ran down the stairs.

Dean got thrown into the table and it broke under the force, sending paper and Sam's laptop flying.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted, looking for the attacker.

A narrow faced demon was standing in front of the open door; a smirk grew on his face. He took a step forwards and stopped when Castiel appeared before him. Cas went to put his hand on the demon's forehead, but he grabbed his wrist and swung him, throwing him towards the room. Castiel vanished then appeared again facing him. He's redirected himself so he'd fly right into the demon.

"Aw shit." The angel crashed into him and they both went through the wall. Cassie ran to her Dad and helped him up.

"You okay?"

"Son of a... yeah, I'm peachy! Where's Cas?"

The two climbed out of the hole they'd made in the wall sluggishly, moaning and wincing. Cassie frowned slightly, then swore and quickly searched for a weapon. Sam watched her.

"What?"

"Botis."

"What?" he asked again, only more confused.

"The demon! His name is Botis!" She met his eyes, he saw sheer panic in them.

Botis headed towards them, smirking again. Castiel tackled him; they rolled until Castiel was sitting on his chest and punched him. Botis caught his wrists and turned them again, he head butted Castiel's arm and his angel sword fell out of his sleeve. Cassie made a dive for it, but Botis head butted Castiel then rolled away from him, snatching it and kicking Cassie in the stomach. She flew back into the wall, denting it.

Castiel sat up.

"CASSIE!" He shouted. His eyes turned to Botis, utter rage filling them.

Botis swallowed his fear and gripping the sword tighter. Castiel jumped up and lunged at him. The fight that continued was a blur of moments that none of the Winchesters could follow. But suddenly Castiel was up against a wall, Botis forcing the sword towards his chest, the angel pushing his arms away. The tip of the knife cut into his chest slightly, white light showing. The angel cried out, gritting his teeth. Cassie jumped up, and grabbed Botis around his neck, dragging him back. Castiel slumped down to the floor, holding his chest. He'd gone very pale. Botis turned and slammed Cassie against the other wall, holding his arm against her neck, Dean grabbed his gun and Botis moved fast, putting her in front of him as a human shield.

"Go on Deany-bear. Shoot me and kill your..." Botis turned her slightly, looking at her face. He smiled and laughed slightly, "Daughter."

Castiel tried to stand but Sam went over to him and made him stay down.

"Let her go, asshat." Dean held his gun with white knuckles.

Botis held her closer. "Well... maybe after Lucy Goosey is done with her. Toodles."

He vanished, taking Cassidy with him.

"FUCK!" Dean saw loudly, kicking a chair.

Castiel groaned and Sam helped him up. "We have... to find her..." He fell, Sam catching him.

"You're not going anywhere, Cas." Sam remained calm for both of them. "Me and Dean will get her back. You stay here and heal."

"Lucifer, is waiting for you! He'll do anything he can to make you say yes."

"That's a risk we're going to have to take." Sam picked up and chair and sat him down.

"Cas it right, Sam. If Lucifer gets his hooves on you he'll screw you over faster than... than..." Cas and Sam looked at him and he frowned in thought. "Yeah, I got nothing."

"Faster than Sam got over your death?" Cas raised an eyebrow.

They both looked at him in shock. He looked between them. "Did that not work? How about, faster than Dean gave in in hell?"

When the looks didn't change, Castiel looked down. "Is this what you call 'too soon'?"

"Go stand outside." Dean pointed to the door.

"But-"

"NOW!"

Castiel pushed himself up and limped outside. A moment of silence fell. Dean broke it by looking at his brother, "How long did it take you?"

Sam cleared his throat. "We'd better get going."


	7. Chapter 7

Cassidy screamed and pulled against the bindings as Botis pressed a white hot iron rod against her neck. He hummed 'my funny valentine' as he did so, not even bothering to ask her any questions just enjoying the suffering he was creating for her. Lucifer stood in his usual spot by the window, he couldn't help smirking at the fact no human seemed to notices the cries of agony. He mused that they probably didn't care. After a moment more, Lucifer raised a hand and Botis stepped back.

Cassidy was wearing just her bra and jeans, which were now torn and bloody. She was bound to the wall by tan leather straps around her wrists, middle and forehead which had strange engravings on them. A line of blood stained her chin and bottom lip, her neck and shoulder now bright red and quickly blistering. She swallowed down the pain, but her breathing was strained. Botis was surprised she hadn't asked why this was happening to her, it was like she'd almost expected it. Lucifer turned and walked over to him, she showed no sign of fear or recognition. Botis put the rod back into the fire and folded his arms. Lucifer leaned in slowly, a friendly smile on his lips.

"What's your name?"

"Helen." She lied quietly.

Lucifer tutted slowly, stepping back. Botis grabbed the rod and pressed it against her forearm. She screamed again, smoke rising off her skin as the heat burned through her.

"I'll ask again and this time you're going to tell me the truth." He said calmly, the smile not leaving his face. "Your name, please."

"Why should I tell you?" She spoke through gritted teeth.

He looked genuinely confused. "Well... I said please."

"Yeah, but you also got your butt buddy here to scold me with a hot iron. Kind of takes away from the niceties." She smiled weakly.

Lucifer found himself smiling with her. He watched her eyes scan the space around him, he frowned slightly in thought. "What are you looking at?"

"Your power... it's embodied itself differently from normal angels. And the fact your shacking up with Botis, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you're Lucifer." She swallowed, hoping she was wrong.

He grinned, bowing deeply. "The one and only."

"Well, shit." She puffed out her cheeks. "This doesn't bode well for me."

"Might I ask how you can see my power?" he raised an eyebrow, pulling up a chair.

She smiled slightly, shaking her head. "None of your business, asshat."

Botis grinned and picked up the sharp piece of metal again, but Lucifer raised a hand to stop him.

"I don't care about this game anymore, Cassie." He paused, sneering again. "That's right, I already know. As I also know you're from the future, and that you already know my good friend here."

Botis waved, his usual smug expression growing.

"And I can guess how from that scar on your ribs. His customary trademark."

There was the rune Berkana which looks like a spiky 'B' etched into the skin over her left set of ribs. Lucifer got up and went over. He wiped the blood from her lip with his finger then licked it; he paced for a moment, frowning in thought.

"Interesting... your blood seems mixed with something else, I want to say angel but it doesn't quite feel right."

Botis walked over, and spoke quietly. "What should we do if the boys come looking for her?"

"Let them. Call it a family reunion." There was a shine in his eye Cassidy didn't like the look of.

"Sam's not going to say 'yes' you know." She called out to them.

"Quiet, dear. Adults are talking." He glanced at her, masking his annoyance with a smile.

"You're going back to the pit." She chuckled slightly, leaning into the fastenings. "Eat, drink and be merry, Lucy. Your final day is coming oh so very soon."

He ambled over, not looking until he reached her. He put a finger on her shoulder, and then slowly started to push. She frowned in puzzlement for a moment, then her eyes widened in pained understanding. Lucifer's finger leisurely pushed through her skin, blood running down her chest. She yelled at sting, its intensity growing.

"Where are Daniel's ashes?" he asked quietly, his hand stopped moving.

She focused on him suddenly, her eyes wide. "What?"

He twisted his finger, making her grit her teeth, trying to block out the pain. "Where are my brother's ashes?"

"I don't know! Daniel was raised before my time."

"Exactly. How and where was he raised?"

She knew what he was getting at; she looked at him, her eyes narrowing in a stubborn resolve. "You're just going to have to kill me."

"You Winchesters are all the same! So quick to throw away your lives, but family is just so important to you. So that's what I'll do. I'll get you, through your family."

"You can't kill Sam. And you think Michael will let you kill Dean? You've got nothing on me."

Lucifer laughed, taking his finger out of her shoulder. "Maybe not those two, but a little birdie tells me that the angel has a thing for you. To say the very least."

Botis snorted at this.

"So, how far are you willing to go to keep Daniel from rising, Cassie." He raised an eyebrow. "Will you let the man you love die?"

She stared at him, unable to give him an answer.

Dean slammed a map of the town onto the table; various parts were circled and crossed out with angry red marker. "Okay, so she's not in the parts of town where there are the largest amounts of demons." He rubbed his forehead, barely able to keep his eyes open. He hadn't slept that night and hadn't eaten anything all day. "I don't understand."

Sam watched his brother, worried about him.

"Stop it." Dean snapped.

"Stop what?"

"That! That look! I'm fine, Sam. I just want to find her."

"How about here?" Castiel's hand suddenly appeared beside Dean, pointing at a part of the map that wasn't circled.

They looked at him. He looked like shit for an angel. His hair was messy, he looked pale and worn and there was blood on his white shirt, his own.

"Dude you okay?" Dean frowned at him, concerned for his friend.

"No, not really. Cassie is in Lucifer's clutches. If he gets her to say 'yes' to him we may not be able to get her back."

"Say 'yes'?" Sam stepped forwards. "I thought that was my job?"

"Cassie is part of the Winchester line, meaning she could be a vessel to both Michael and Lucifer."

"Well shit," Dean looked at the place Castiel had been pointing at. "There are hardly any demons there."

"Exactly." Castiel stood motionless for a moment, then frowned deeply. He shook himself then did it again.

"Cas... what' you doin'?" Sam sang, looking perplexed.

"I can't... uh." He searched for a word.

"Teleport?" Dean offered.

"Yeah, teleport. I don't seem to be able to do it anymore." He looked a little afraid.

"That knife wound must have taken more out of you then we thought. It's alright, a little walking can't hurt." Sam told him, trying to calm him.

"Yeah, you were looking a little flabby." Dean noted sardonically.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Come on."

They grabbed guns, and got going.

Lucifer glanced away from the bloody scene in front of him as a demon appeared beside him.

"They're coming."

Lucifer grinned. "All the Winchesters under one roof? Oh! This is just like Christmas."


	8. Chapter 8

Dean looked up at the building in front of them. It was uninhabited and run down. The white paint on the door and windows was cracked and peeled, the fragments left behind were all they had to go by that it was there in the first place. Broken windows were bordered up and there was a solid looking lock on the door which had been broken. A few demons were hanging around the place, they're eyes scanning the area quickly and with violent intent. Dean ducked behind a garden wall as one looked their way.

"I see two. Cas, you go in, do your thing and we'll wait here."

Castiel gave him an annoyed glance and then stood up and headed towards the building.

Sam frowned and watching him go. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"He knows what he's doing."

"Yeah but, he's not exactly himself right now." Sam glanced towards the angel worriedly.

"Come on, Sammy, it's Cas! Since when has a booboo held him back?" he rolled his eyes slightly, keeping an eye on his friend.

"It's not that... Look, Dean, here's the thing. Cassie and Cas are-"

Dean cut him off as Castiel dealt with the last demon and entered the building, "He's done, let's go."

The elder brother jumped up and jogged across the street keeping his gun out of sight until he was at the door. He glanced back and waved for Sam to follow. He sighed and went after his brother.

Lucifer sighed and dropped the unconscious Cassidy into a chair, wiping the blood off his hand on Botis's jacket. "That was disappointing. Well, better go pound on Crowley instead."

Botis was binding Cassie's wrists to the chair, he paused and frowned. "I thought you didn't know where he was?"

"I allow him to think I don't. But I know each rock that rat scurries under." He smiled slightly. "Now, don't start the party without me, but if they can't wait, try not to bloody up Sammy's pretty face too much. I mean you could just cut yourself on those cheek bones!" He laughed slightly. "Anywho, I'll be back in a moment. Excelsior!" he vanished.

Botis glanced at the door and swallowed. He did not like the idea of facing the Winchesters again now they were really pissed. Just then the door burst open and Dean stepped through, pointing a gun at Botis's head. The demon stood up straight.

"Welp..."

Dean's eyes locked on Cassidy and his jaw clenched. "What did you do to her?!"

There was a commotion in the corridor outside and suddenly Castiel walked in, Sam still trying to stop him. He took one look at Cassidy, then his eyes narrowed on Botis and he leapt at him he punched him and put his and put his hand on his forhead. Botis squeezed his eyes shut. When nothing happened he opened one eye, looking at the hand and then at Castiel.

"Look's like you're out of juice." He shoved him back, sending him crashing into Dean. They landed in a bundle of arms and legs. While Botis had been distracted, Sam had gone over and knelt beside Cassie. He'd undone her ropes and was now trying to wake her up. Botis snorted at the other two, then suddenly noticed Sam. He cocked his head to one side, then lifted his hand. Sam suddenly flew back and slammed against the wall, pinned by an invisible force.

"Sit tight, Sammy. I'm not to touch a hair on your head until Lucy gets back." He grinned, there was a loud bang as Dean shot him in the chest. Botis frowned and looked down at the entrance wound.

"Dude, don't know if you've noticed, but that isn't the colt. Bullets don't w-" the wound had started to steam and Botis cried out in pain.

"Blessed iron you black eyed bitch." He said through gritted teeth, his eyes burning with anger.

Sam slumped away from the wall and helped his brother and Cas up.

The noise had roused Cassidy who groaned in pain, lifting a hand to her shoulder and pressing on the wound. Castiel rushed over and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" His eyes scanned her, making sure she had no life threatening injuries.

"I'll live." she muttered hoarsely.

"Good." He smiled faintly and lifted her chin, kissing her deeply.

Dean gaped. "I have a gun and I will shoot you."

Cassie broke the kiss and gave her father a look. "Grow up."

Botis had recovered. He dived at Dean and slammed him into the wall, punching him repeatedly. The gun came out of Dean's hand and went skidding across the floor. Sam grabbed Botis's shoulders and pulled him away from his brother. Cassidy picked up the gun and shot Botis several times as Sam turned him.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas..." _she spoke quickly, firing until the gun clicked empty. Botis was still screaming in pain. "_omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,_ _omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." _

"Thanks for stalling, Botis." Lucifer said, smirking. The demon saluted mockingly and then disappeared.

He had just appeared behind Castiel. An angel blade dropped out of his sleeve.

Cassidy saw it, her eyes widening. "MOVE!"

Castiel turned, his eyes going from Satan's face to the weapon in his hands. Lucifer lunged forwards, the knife inches from Castiel's chest. Dean saw what was going to happen and stepped forwards, reaching out.

"CAS!"

The knife met skin.

Castiel stepped back, Cassidy looked down at the knife in the side of her chest. She had stepped in front of him and taken the blow. She tried to breathe, but it caught in her throat. She coughed, blood spilling over her bottom lip. She fell back, Castiel caught her and gently fell to the ground with her, cradling her in his arms, one hand on her face and the other putting pressure on the entrance wound. The word 'no' being uttered from his lips like a mantra.

Dean stared in shock, but Sam's eyes were only on Lucifer. It was a look of violence and pure hatred. Lucifer met his eyes.

"The last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid." The smile remained on his lips. He looked at the blood on the blade. "That worked out better than I thought. Blood of an unoccupied meat suit. One ingredient down." He looked at each of them in turn. "See you very soon." He vanished, the faint sound of wings fading.

Cassie coughed again, tears in her eyes. She spoke softly, only Castiel could hear her.

"I don't want to go..."

Dean ran forwards and dropped beside his daughter and his friend. "Cassie hold on, we're going to get you to a hospital! Cas, do your thing!"

Cas met his eyes, they were the eyes of a man falling apart. "I can't."

"Don't be an ass, DO IT!" He implored with him desperately. "Please."

"Dad, he can't..." she murmured weakly.

Dean looked down at her, taking her out stretched hand and squeezing it gently. "But, we've got so much to do. You know, kick some ass, gank some demons. Have a good argument about whether I approve of you and Cas or not."

Cassidy half laughed at that.

"Well he is a little old for you..."

"I think after a few million years, age kind of became irrelevant." she smiled faintly, she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Go to sleep, Cassie." Castiel said tenderly. "We'll be here when you wake up."

Dean looked at him, he swallowed the lump in his throat and his eyes burned with tears. He saw the same tears in the angel's eyes.

"Just go to sleep." he said again, stroking her cheek.

Cassidy's eyes closed and she went very still.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days after...

Dean tilted the bottle of whiskey against his lips to find it empty. He pouted it at and put it down angrily. Sam was sitting on his bed, looking through news reports on his laptop.

"I can't find anything... it's like he vanished." He spoke up.

Dean carried on staring out of the window. Sam looked over at him.

"Dean?"

The elder brother got up and went into the kitchenette and grabbed another bottle of whiskey. Without question he refilled Sam's glass then took a swig from the bottle. They hadn't seen Castiel since they burned Cassidy's body. They figured he needed some time, and frankly so did they.

"Go on say it." Dean muttered bitterly.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Say what?"

He mimicked Sam's voice mockingly. "Let's talk about it."

"We don't have to if you don't want to. You just lost your kid, Dean. You need time. Though your liver would probably appreciate it if you laid off the spirits, but otherwise you're doing okay." He smiled at him reassuringly. "You'll be okay."

Dean nodded, but he didn't feel it. He missed her. He'd been her father for less than a week, and he missed her. He sighed and drank more.

Castiel sat on a park bench. He was more unshaven than usual, his eyes were bloodshot and his shirt was more ratty than before. He stared at his hands, his left one still had some of her blood on it. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the crashing feeling in his chest. Tried to block at the flashbacks of her final moments or the way her skin felt on his or the look in her eyes when she realised he couldn't save her. When she realised she was going to die. He was suddenly aware someone had sat next to him and looked to the side. Zachariah smiled sympathetically.

"I know, Castiel. They're just so easy to get attached to. Like puppies or baby seals."

Cas's look of indifference turned to annoyance. "Leave me alone."

"Oh come, come, Cas. I just want to help." he leaned back on the bench, crossing a leg over the other.

"How could you possibly help me?"

"Well, Michael could quickly pop downstairs and raise young Cassidy for you."

He sat up, dismay adding to his melancholy. "She's in Hell?!"

"Well of course! That little petal had more blood on her small hands than the Winchesters!" he chuckled slightly. "But let's not dwell on that. I've come to purpose an... arrangement."

After a moment's thought, Castiel closed his eyes. "I'm listening."

"You get Dean to say 'yes' and we give you back the woman you love. Simple." He held his hands out as if gesturing the actions ease.

"Dean will never say yes. Nothing I say will change that." Pure hopelessness filled him.

"Well that is a shame. Never mind, plenty of fish in the see." Zachariah stood up, doing up his suit jacket. "Bye, Cas."

He turned to leave, taking measuredly slow steps. He'd almost left ear shot when Cas spoke.

"Wait."

Zachariah smiled and turned around, the smile vanished as he did, a look of interest replacing it. "Hm?"

"Dean won't say yes... but his brother might."

The angel raised an eyebrow. "Sammy? Oh no, he won't do. He's destined for Lucifer."

"Not Sam... Adam. He's the boys half brother. He was killed by a ghoul a while ago." His shame prevented him from keeping eye contact. He knew Dean would never trust him again if he knew what he was doing.

Zachariah pursed his lips in thought. "Adam, huh? You know... that might just work. Though I can't make any promises about Miss Winchester."

Cas jumped to his feet, his hands making fists. "But you said-"

Zach wagged a finger at him. "ah, ah! I said 'for Dean' not for a Dean substitute! Thanks for your help, Castiel. God be with you." He smirked and then disappeared.

Castiel stared at where he had been for a long time, then yelled and kicked the bench, the wood shattering. He huffed for a while, letting his rage bubble under the surface. "Crap."

Dean was really starting to rub off on him.

Cassidy was surrounded by nothing. She was standing on something but she wasn't sure what it was. She felt weightless yet somehow heavy, cold yet hot, tired yet wide awake.

"Hello?" she called out, her voice echoed for a while. She didn't really expect a response which is why she jumped when she heard a voice.

"Hello, Cassidy."

She turned. A short man with bright blue eyes and unkept stubble smiled at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?"

The man walked towards her. "Your father calls me 'Chuck'. But you know me as God."

Her eyes widened. "Wait... Chuck as in the prophet Chuck? Chuck is God?"

Chuck laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. Plot twist."

She stared at him for a long time in shock. He cleared his throat awkwardly, glancing around at the nothingness. "You over it yet?"

"Hold on..." after a few more seconds she nodded. "Okay, I'm over it. Why am I here?"

"Well, if I'm honest it's kind of embarrassing." He half smiled.

"How so?"

"Well, I happen to ship you and Castiel... I call it CasCas and it's adorable. I really don't like the idea of it ending like that so I'm going to bring you back."

She laughed incredulously. "You ship us?"

"See, I told you it was embarrassing!" He blushed.

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "God, are you lying to me?"

"Yes, but no..." he admitted. "CasCas is real, but the real reason I have to resurrect you is because you still have a lot to do."

He walked over, closing the gap between them. "Guess it's your lucky day." He reached out, about to put a finger on her forehead.

"Wait!" She stepped back.

He froze, looking at her confusedly. "Wait?"

"Could you do something for me?"

"Uh... sure, why not?" He let his hand fall and crossed his arms. "Shoot."

"Make them forget me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Say what?"

"Make Cas, Sam, my dad, Botis, Lucifer, everyone! Make them forget me."

"Why should I?"

"He's going to lose so much in the next few years, why add me to that list? And anyway, I know you do. Dad doesn't remember me coming back in my time. So you must. Raising Daniel early means Lucifer will win. And where I come from, he doesn't."

Chuck covered his ears and scowled. "Spoilers!"

"Oh come on! You have a master plan, you knew that was going to happen!"

He chuckled slightly. "Yeah, but still... I like to forget so it surprises me."

"You really don't have a lot to do here do you?"

Chuck smiled and shook his head.

"Will you do it?"

Chuck sighed, then slowly nodded.

"Thank you."

He touched her forehead. "Don't thank me yet."

The light blinded her, and suddenly she was standing on the street a few feet from her apartment. Lightning streaked the skies and thunder crashed. She started to shiver as the pounding rain soaked her through. She looked up to the sky, the water running down the planes of her face, washing away the memories of pain and fear. She wrapped her arms around her and walked towards her building. Looking up she saw that the light was on in her apartment, she smiled and ran inside, quickly getting into the lift and heading up. She felt impatient, a lump rising in her throat. She didn't know what had happened to her Castiel after the fight with Daniel. She didn't know if he had survived. She hadn't thought about the possibilities while with her uncle and father in the past, but now it was too much of a reality. She hoped that maybe Chuck had saved him, as he had so many times.

There was a ding and the lift doors opened, she jogged down the hall and fumbled for her keys. Finding them, she unlocked the door and went inside. The lamp beside the sofa was on, but there was no sign of Castiel.

"Cas?" She called out. She took off her dripping coat and hung it up beside the door. She walked further into the room, dread filling her heart.

Dean froze and looked at the bottle in his hand. He frowned and laughed slightly.

"Man, I must be bored." He stood up and looked at his brother. Sam was frowning too. "What's up?"

"Nothing... I just feel like I've forgotten something." He shook himself and smiled. "Clearly isn't important."

He looked back to his laptop and skipped past the article he was reading, it didn't seem relevant to anything. The next article and a little more up his street. "Get this, a couple in Sioux Falls, South Dakota ate each other."

Dean smirked. "Kinky."

"We should check it out." Sam put his laptop into his bag and grabbed his coat.

Cassidy took out a phone and checked for messages. She had none so she called out again.

"Cas? Are you here?"

She glanced at the kitchen, there were piles of bloody bandages and disinfectant. There was also a dried pool of blood on the floor with signs of someone dragging themselves to that point. She put a hand to her mouth, tears springing into her eyes.

"CAS?!" she shouted now, the dread turning to panic.

"Cassidy?" A small voice spoke behind her.

She turned and saw a soaked Castiel standing in the open doorway rain dripped off the ends of his hair and there were dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept in weeks. They stared at each other for a long time, then Cassidy ran across the room and threw herself into his arms. He held her tightly.

"I thought you were dead!" He spoke softly, relived she was back.

"I was."

"What happened?" He held her back slightly but still kept her close.

She laughed slightly, touching his face. "It's a long story."

The end...


	10. Song list :D

Song list!

Four Rusted Horses – Marilyn Manson

Heaven Help Us – My Chemical Romance

Run – Daughter (Cassidy and Castiel's song)

Snuff – Slipknot

watch?v=-VvhY0nN2-4

watch?v=opEZ9OAbkJ8

watch?v=opEZ9OAbkJ8


End file.
